As Fate Continues
by Justasmoljellybean
Summary: After the defeat of the Fell Dragon, Lucina finds herself in a position of uncertainty. She knows she would be welcomed in Ylisse, but what if she cannot bring herself to believe it? Little does she know that not everything is so primitive, and there is more out there than she is aware of.
1. Chapter 1

"It's not a big deal… it will be fine," I mutter to myself, my head low, as my legs plod on farther. The sky had clouded over and cast a grey light over the whole, open land. There was no path below me, which only reminded me of the obscurity of this situation. "…They won't care that much anyway…" _But what if they do?_

I had been traveling for what had to have been months, but for some reason that day I had more regrets than I ever had before. I shook my head to try and empty my head of such thoughts.

"This is what's best," I said, assuring myself.

A deep rumble in the sky brought me back into the world around me. The sky had turned to a darker gray, and the wind had turned warm and picked up considerably. Signs of rain. I looked around and saw what seemed to be a town in the distance. It was likely for the better that I stop for a day or two, since I had begun to run low on provisions anyway.

By the time I had made my way to the distant town, it had begun to lightly rain. I pulled the hood of my cape over my head and entered the small village moments later. Judging by where the sun had been before it was hidden by clouds, and how much time it had taken to walk to the town, it was beginning to get late, so I found the small inn and found a room there.

The rain poured outside, and flashes of lightning lit up the small room every few minutes. The storm outside was the only sound, since the inn had only a few residents that night. I sat on the edge of the bed, reading a book off the small shelf in the room. The text was quite large, making the book seem to be larger than it was_. "It's a trick that young authors often use—because people naturally gravitate towards the biggest books on the shelf." _I could hear Mother's voice say in my head, bringing a small grin to my face. I quickly lost it, however, when I remembered why I was here. I closed the book, set it back in its place, then I laid down on the small bed; that thought had made me loose interest in reading.

The regrets that I had had all day caught up to me as soon as I laid down. I stared at the ceiling that occasionally was lit up by lightning outside, considering all these feelings instead of brushing them away, as I had done all day. Why was this bothering me so much? I had been alone before. _You cried then too… _

I harshly turned to my side, ignoring the voice in my head—the voice that told me that I was still a child, and that I still needed my parents and my home. No, I was past that. I had lived through enough that I knew how to be alone. I didn't need them as much as they didn't need me. _Now you're just lying to yourself…_

I felt a single, cold tear run down my cheek, down towards my pillow. I severely rubbed it away and turned to face the other side. The window on this side dripped with water, only reminding me of the sorrow that crawled inside my chest.

"Grow up," I grumbled aloud to myself. "It's not like you could go back now anyway… They would just hate you…"

"_You'll always have a place at my side." _

Hearing Father's words ring through my head, the same as Mother's a moment ago, made me squirm. They had always been so kind to me, so accepting of the way I had acted. Even when I had screamed at them, or disappointed them, they always forgave me.

_And you repaid them by running away_…

Audibly groaning, I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling again. I rolled up my sleeves and lifted my hands upwards to look at them. The storm had passed quickly, and the clouds had revealed a very miniscule amount of moonlight. Even in the dim light, the pale skin of my forearms glowed… accenting the fading scars almost beautifully.

"_I love you, no matter what you tell yourself. No matter how hard you cry, no matter how much you scream, and no matter to what you've done in the past, or future, I suppose. I love you."_ I, once again, heard Mother's words in my mind. She had said that after the war with Valm, when she had spoken to me about those scars. She had held me close and kissed me, and then told me that everything was going to be alright, even when I knew that she was not certain herself. She had said that she loved me. And I had left.

I felt two more tears trickle down the sides of my face as I lowered my hands, resting them on my chest. I swallowed a lump in my throat and closed my eyes, listening to the silence around me. My mind began to drift away to the times right before I had left my home. The lies that I had told myself…

No, they weren't lies. I had to go—it was for the best. Those weren't my real parents anyway.

_But what about Morgan? And what if Maegan comes back from our future, only to find that you've abandoned your family?_

Grimacing, I opened my eyes one last time. I took a deep breath and prayed with everything inside of my soul that Morgan would forgive me. That Father and Mother would forgive me. And, most of all, that Maegan would never learn what I had done, wherever she was.

My eyes closed slowly this time, letting one last tear fall out of my eye. My mind then drifted away as I finally fell asleep.

"_Well, well; this is unexpected. Has your master granted you respite for a time?" A man asks a woman and she approaches him. He dawns a stark white cloak, enlaced with intricate, gold and blue patterns. He stands over a large pond, confined by walls high enough for him to rest his arms upon. The pool contains crystal clear waters, accenting the light from tens of shining orbs that float freely in the liquid. _

_The woman sighs as she rests her elbows on the edge of this pool, "Yes, enough time to speak with you, at least."_

"_I figured you wanted something—it isn't often that the Fell Dragon makes time for meager dragons such as myself," the man sneers. _

"_Don't get used to it," the woman replies hotly, her expression then loosening when she looks at the waters before them. Her white hair falls over her shoulders, covering bare skin with the absence of her signature dark coat. _

_The man waits a moment before speaking again, "So, what would you have of me?" _

_She slowly lets her finger fall into the water. The liquid ripples from the touch, disturbing the entire pond from its long stillness. "I… I've been thinking about some things lately. About the people that I left behind…" _

"_Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for them," the cloaked man crosses his arms. "You're the Fell Dragon—you don't need humans to keep you satisfied. They're better off without you." _

"_That is easy for you to say. Humans betrayed you and left you for better lives—I betrayed them for a power that I never received," she replies, then leans her head into her hand. "I cannot help feeling this way. They were the only family I ever had. I… I loved them…" _

_The cloaked man waits a moment before inquiring, "What does this have to do with me? I don't go out of my way to listen to others' sob stories." _

"_And I do not go out of my way to tell them," the woman replies, straightening up slightly. "I need your help." _

_Without waiting for an answer from the cloaked man, she thrusts her hand into the water. As soon as her touch hit the pool, a cloud of violet murk expelled from her fingers, clouding the liquid to a dark color. Murmuring some ambiguous words, she slowly moved her fingers within the pool. The glowing orbs that floated on the surface moved away from the area around her hand, clearing a large range._

"_Why would you…" the man breathlessly says, alarmed. _

_Upon the surface of the waters appear blurry images of people. The images start out as blurred colors, but slowly still into recognizable persons. The first several disappear almost as quickly as they come, but the water settles finally onto a specific image. The water shows a young girl laying on her side while in bed. The bluenette harshly wipes away a shimmering tear and turns to the opposite side. Her chest expands and contracts rapidly as she ostensibly tries not to cry._

"…_Your daughter?" the man realizes aloud._

_The woman bits her lip and does not take her eyes away from the water. _

_The girl in the reflection rolls onto her back and lifts her arms in the air to examine them. Eventually, they fall back to her chest and she appears to fall asleep. _

"…_She… she doesn't know what she wants," the woman says, seemingly excusing the child in the image. _

"_And? I can't do anything for mama's little butterfly," the man mocks, stepping slightly back from the pool. _

"_I want your help in fixing what I broke," the woman replies, briefly running her fingers through the water, causing the image to dissolve. She turns to the man but does not move away. _

"_How do you mean? You did nothing to her—she chose that for herself," he argues back. "If anything would fix her, it would be letting her see the consequences of her decisions. Likely, she'll just get herself killed out there an—" _

"_If you so much as make her trip herself I will end you," the woman interrupts him sharply, her eyes briefly flashing a deep violet. "I didn't come here for you to actually help—I have more power than you do, so why would I ask anything of you?" _

"_Then why say that you needed me?" _

"_I need someone who is actually mortal to make my plan work." _

"_Then you clearly have me mistaken for someone else," the man turns away from the pool and begins to walk away. He knows what she is about to ask of him. _

"_I want to use your daughter." _

_The man comes to a quick halt, his teeth clenching and his lips twisting into a grimace. He comes up with an excuse, "that's impossible. They live in different worlds. Different sides of the universe that the gods designed to stay separate." _

"_You know that it is possible—you simply don't want your daughter to know mine," the woman retorts. _

_The cloaked man gradually makes his way back to the edge of the waters. He then gestures towards the pool, "Grima, you know who created this pond, do you not?" _

"…_Dragons," the woman replies bitterly, obviously annoyed by the dancing around her statement. _

"_Exactly—our brothers. They created this as a place of control, if you will. It keeps all these worlds balanced with one another. You cannot simply change their order without some consequences."_

_The woman responds by holding her hand above the water. Two glowing orbs begin to make their way to her hand and gently brush under her touch. She picks one up and looks closely at it, then sets it very close to the second one on the near surface. "We create a way to go between them. We've both murdered thousands of people within our lifetimes, I am certain that we can make a simple passage." _

"…_It won't work." _

"_Such rash conclusions—I haven't even said my plan yet," the woman puts a hand on her hip. "She needs to learn that people love her—something that I didn't teach her, and certainly did not show by taking the path that I did. Your daughter is the perfect person to show her that. I will put my daughter into that world, and make her meet yours, and as soon as she figures it out, I will bring her back to where she belongs." _

_The man was beginning to see her vision with this idea, "if you had this grand plan, then why didn't you just do it? You are one of the most powerful beings that these worlds have ever seen, you could have simply done it yourself. Why ask me?" _

"_Because, believe it or not, I do still have some sense in me. And I wanted to ask before using your beloved daughter for my own benefit."_

_He gritted his teeth slightly, "I do not commonly refer to her as my daughter…" _

"_All the same—she is of the world that you once safeguarded. I did not know for certain if you wanted my dirty hands on it." _

_The cloaked man considered this briefly, nervously wringing his hands together. He looked to the pool before them. "…And if this does not work?" _

"_It will," the woman replies surely, not a hint of uncertainty in her expression. _

"_If they both end up in tears or at the edge of the living, don't say that I did not tell you so." _

_The woman lifts one corner of her mouth. She puts her hand over the two orbs nearest to them. They begin to stir and twist as a gentle, blue light comes from them both. _


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a short gasp, my eyes opened. The room around me had turned a pale orange with the rising sun, peeking through the clouds from the previous storm. It was the same room that I had been in, but somehow, I felt as if I had been somewhere else in the time I had been asleep.

"I must have dreamt something," I told myself, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I could not recall anything from this dream, but it was certainly the same feeling as when I had just had a nightmare.

I stood up and peered out the window. The clouds had thinned and promised a much nicer day than the previous one. When I turned away, I felt a strange ring in my head. Brushing it off as an earache from how I had slept, I gathered the few belongings that I had and left the inn. The thoughts from the previous day did not seem quite as daunting now that I had a few hours of sleep in me.

Taking a short amount of time to restock various provisions, I proceeded out of the town as soon as possible. As I had done for the past months, I tried to make myself as obscure as I could. I wasn't sure why, exactly; it might have been because I didn't want any news to make it back to Ylisstol, or it may have been that I didn't want to have a nomadic reputation. Whatever it was, I did my best to maintain a specific amount of anonymousness.

Along the way, I continued to feel the odd dizziness that had come upon me that morning. It wasn't usual for me to be clumsy (past early childhood), but I felt a strange amount of stupor as I walked. I had not drunken alcohol any time recently, nor had I eaten any sort of meat that could have been festering food-poison.

I tried to keep brushing it off as I continued. I did not know where I was going, as had been the case for some time, which only seemed to make this feeling worse. The September sun seemed to be warmer than usual, and it made the back of my neck oddly sweaty. The dizziness settled into my stomach and I began to feel nauseous.

I happened to not have any sort of medicine among my provisions, so I tried to sit down for a moment. This helped me quite a bit and I felt well enough to stand and hopefully find another village soon. There, I would be able to find some sort of medicine or a doctor.

I was able to take four steps before I tripped over my own foot, causing me to fall forwards and onto my stomach. Normally, I would have gotten right back up, but this time was different. Instead of hitting solid ground, it felt as if I had fallen into water, as I kept going down. I quickly found out that this was not water, in fact, or any sort of liquid. I was falling through nothing except air.

It was dark all around, with the small amount of light glowing a soft purple, but eventually fading into a pale indigo. I did not feel in danger, and it passed so fast that I hardly had time to even recognize what was happening to its full extent. The next thing I knew, I closed my eyes sharply. I had stopped falling.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes again. The sun was on my face, but it felt cooler than it had before. I no longer felt tired and sweaty, as a light breeze swept my bangs to one side of my dry face. I then recognized that I was laying on the ground, as the green grass below me indicated. The ground had been much drier where I had previously been, recovering from the long summer, but this seemed to be unaffected by anything of the sort. The sky above me was a brilliant blue—something that was often seen in the early spring back at home.

Gazing around, the surroundings were completely unknown to me. The trees did not look like anything that I had seen before, the grass was oddly soft, and even the air felt odd. Nothing seemed familiar to me, which made my heart beat faster.

"Calm down, likely you were just not well and are seeing things," I said to myself breathlessly. My own words didn't exactly ease my conscience, as I still looked around myself in a restrained panic.

In the distance, I saw a large town. Knowing that I could find answers there, I quickly made my way to it. My steps were much steadier than they had been previously, making me truly believe that this was simply a dream. Unfortunately, when I tried to pull myself out of the dream, it didn't work. Everything about me said that I was not dreaming—that I had actually fallen through some sort of portal and woken up in another world. But that wasn't possible... It wasn't that simple...

There were guards at the entrance of this town. Usually, there were only such things at capitols, giving me the impression that this town was more important than I'd initially believed. The streets within were busy, but not as crowded as Ylisstol was.

As much as I tried to gather information, I was even more puzzled than before. I had never enjoyed being in such a state and it bothered me that I could not produce a solution. Distressed, I found myself quick walking through the town without much of an objective. Perhaps I could still figure this out...

_**(A.N): **_

_**A bit of a shorter chapter today, since I did not have much time for editing. Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing/pm-ing me about it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the last one, and I hope that you have a great day. **_

_**Also, if you have questions or anything, feel free to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The streets of this town gave me no relief. They were unfamiliar and oddly straightforward. Everything seemed fresh and new, as if the entire city had only been put up recently. The cobblestone grounds had not been scratched or kicked up by traffic. There were the same buildings as any other city- a bookstore, a pharmacy, a blacksmith shop; however, they appeared to be new, rather than the old, rugged buildings in Ylisstol.

Those who walked the streets seemed happy, but their choice of dress was much different than I was used to. I could hear them speaking, and their language was one that I did not recognize. They began to stare at me as I walked past, some with puzzled expressions, and others seemed angry. My hair color and clothes were likely strange to them. I put the hood of my cape up and tried my best to block them out.

Nothing around the city gave me any answers. I was too afraid to ask anyone where I was, since they would immediately suspect something. At least, that was what my mind had convinced me of.

As I came to what seemed to be the town square, it became more difficult to conceal myself. If I held my head too low, then I could not see and would run into people. But I blushed at the attention that I was receiving when I lifted my gaze.

I felt someone sharply grab my lower arm, causing me to whip my head around. I didn't dare look up, and my hood covered the face of the strong, sturdy man who held a tight grip on my wrist. I tugged my hand back, but he wouldn't budge. I felt my breath shake.

He said something to me, but I couldn't understand it. His tone was not terribly welcoming.

"I… can't understand you," I stuttered for words, realizing how many people stood around me. They all became more excited when I spoke in a language that wasn't their own. I felt someone tug on the back of my hood, pulling it off my head. This only made the growing crowd louder. I wanted so badly to run away, but the man still held tightly to my arm.

Another larger man came up to me and stripped me of my sword. It was only then that I realized that the sword was likely what they were upset about. I should have left it somewhere… I scolded myself. You should have expected that…

Now much more frustrated, I struck the man who had taken it with my hand. I harshly kicked his leg inwards, causing him to fall and drop the sheathed blade. I lunged forward, feeling my restrained shoulder pull slightly out of place. I was barely able to grab my sword with my free hand and unsheath it. This made the man let go of my arm. Everyone else nearby backed away cautiously.

Falchion shook in my hands as I stood in a readied stance. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I really didn't. I wanted them all to leave me alone.

Several people tried shouting things at me, but I could not understand what they meant. I continued to stay where I was. However, when the burly man from before began to walk towards me, I started my advance.

The moment I moved, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my right arm. It caused me to involuntarily drop my sword. Before the metal had even finished clanging, I was pushed to the ground with it. Landing on the side of my head, I could feel the blood rushing through my nose immediately.

I did my best to struggle out from underneath whoever was on top of me. It was useless. Besides that, even if I stood up again, there were too many people to run away, and my arm was shot through. I focused on doing my best to breathe, sniffling on the blood in my nose and swallowing the taste of iron. The sounds of the people above me were angry. I feared they would try to pull the arrow out of my arm.

All of my muscles relaxed when I smelled a sweet, but strong scent.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on a flimsy cot in a quiet, sunset-lit room. I swallowed through my dry throat until I could feel it again, and I sniffled the remaining blood out of my sinuses.

"Look, Papa, that girl has blue hair."

"She certainly does."

I blinked several times before finding the strength to sit up. My right arm was wrapped tightly in bandages, but it felt as if it had been healed. My other shoulder was bruised and sore. Perfect, you dislocated it… I thought to myself, only allowing a sigh to come out.

Looking around, the room was much bigger than I'd originally thought. There were several cots all spaced out from one another across the large room. One man laid in a cot on the other side, and there was a healer tending to him. Clearly, I was in some form of an infirmary.

I then noticed a man standing nearby. He was on the younger side, had solid, silver hair, and he wore more armor than most. Standing next to him was a little boy, who was maybe eight years old. He had the same silver hair and large gray eyes that stared at me intently.

"Hi," he smiled happily at me.

I gave him a nod. It came to me that I could understand what he was saying. He spoke the same language that I did.

"I'm Kana! It's nice to meet you," the boy said cheerfully.

I only tightened my lips and nodded, trying to be as friendly as possible. Talking to younger children was never a skill of mine. I supposed that it was because I couldn't sympathize with them as much as most.

"So, would you care to explain what you were doing out there?" The man next to the boy said to me. He didn't sound particularly angry, but he was firm.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I swear. Please forgive me if I came across that way," I did my best to justify myself, hoping that they would let me go. "I was trying to find out where I was, and I was armed, which was a mistake. The people in town rightfully suspected me, and they became rough with me, so I tried to defend myself."

"You don't appear to be… from around here," he commented slowly. "Not to sound intrusive."

I shook my head.

"Where do you come from?"

I decided to try and get some answers while I could speak with someone, "...I'm from Ylisse."

His expression screwed into a perplexed frown, "say that again?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment. I should have expected that he wouldn't know. I was aware that I wasn't taught about every kingdom there was, even with a higher than standard education, and so it was completely possible for him to not know about it. Eventually, I simply repeated, "...Ylisse."

"And you said that you didn't know where you were?" He asked me, still just as confused as before.

I shook my head again, kneading my sore shoulder.

"Hmm… I hate to say it, but I am very aware of all the kingdoms on this continent and several others nearby, and I do not know where that is," he admitted. "How did you come here?"

At this point, I had to choose between telling him the real reason I was there, and making up something to keep myself anonymous. Chances were that if word got out that I was here, surely the information would get back to Ylisse eventually. Along the way, the story would get twisted and would probably turn against my favor, likely claiming that I'd actually hurt someone or gotten arrested. If I told this man that I was travelling and got lost, it would not be a complete lie. And if I was able to leave soon, then it wouldn't matter.

"...I was travelling and I was given poor direction," I said, quieter than I would have liked. I wasn't a particularly good liar.

He seemed to believe this answer, and he told me, "it doesn't seem like you are particularly intent on hurting anyone, and you are just a kid, meaning we legally cannot imprison you for what you did. However, you will stay here until further notice. You're certainly welcome to walk around the garrison if you would like, just know that there will be people guarding you."

I nodded, "thank you."

"My name is Silas, by the way. In case you didn't know already," he gave a small bow. "Tell me your name, stranger."

"Lucina," I answered briefly.

He smiled kindly, "well, Lucina, I hope that you enjoy your time in Valla."

**_A.N:_**

**_So I'm not dead. Just most of the way. But in all seriousness, sorry it's been so long. I haven't felt particularly inspired, but I'm getting back into it now and should have another chapter up before long. I will also be updating Fate's Beginning soon, for anyone who cares._**

**_Thank you for reading! Feel free to ask questions, but just know that I'm not going to spoil the story for anyone. Ha ha._**


End file.
